


The Chocobo War

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Other, in all the ways, it isn't going to start immediately but once the sex starts it will never end, jesus christ on a cracker there are way too many limbs to count, seriously, seriously all the sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth start a little friendly competition: Who will get Cloud into bed first? Some have money on Sephiroth, some on Genesis, and Cloud has no idea what is going on…. But not for long. Shinra better buckle up, because Cloud Strife is not amused. Pick your side. The Chocobo War begins. Sephiroth/Angeal/Genesis/Zack/Cloud





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud Strife was not having a good day.

No.

This was definitely not a good day.

Commanding Officer Mayako, correctly nicknamed Sergeant Monster, laid into him again for what had to have been the twentieth time that week. It wasn't like Cloud wasn't trying his best—he was, he really was. But it was hard. It really was hard...

Especially considering the recent events involving two First Class SOLDIERs.

Cloud looked up from where he was sitting in the locker room. The door to his locker was nudged open, and he could see some of his civvies clothes crumpled on the bottom. There was a little bit of old gum stuck to the side—no scrubbing he could do would be able to get rid of it—and Cloud found himself reaching out to pick at it with his nail.

Even touching someone else's discarded gum was better than thinking about the bullshit going on with Genesis Rhapsodos.

Cloud let his nail dig into the hard rubbery substance as he allowed his mind to wander.

It had started as a really nice day, if Cloud were honest with himself. He woke to the sound of Zack snoring in the other room. Wednesday nights were game night and by the time Cloud eviscerated Zack into a mushy pile of whining fail on the PlayBox4's newest game "Stargaze EX" it was way too late to leave without getting into trouble if he were caught. Plus, Zack's couch folded out into a really nice bed, and it was way more comfortable than his metal cot in the barracks.

He woke to bacon sizzling. He could smell it like a dog after blood, or a SOLDIER after a monster. It was amazing that Zack could cook; Cloud only knew a couple of recipes from home, mostly things that were very cheap and easy to make. Stews and soups were always good, since usually they simmered long enough for the hard meat to become edible.

They ate a full breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes and then Zack ruffled his hair, threw him one of his own old grunt uniforms, and ushered him out of the room.

"Oh, hey Sephiroth," Zack said when he locked the door, and Cloud felt his stomach fall down to his feet. "I wanna introduce you to my friend."

Sephiroth was intimidating. That was the only word Cloud could think of when he first saw the man. It didn't matter that he was wearing a casual pair of black slacks and a light grey button-up shirt, his hair tied up in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. One hand held a traveling coffee mug with a moogle on it (it looked a lot like the one Zack had in his kitchen, actually) and the other held a set of keys. He only looked up to Zack for a moment, a smile flitting across Sephiroth's face when he met Zack's eyes, and then he looked down to Cloud.

Cloud gulped and scratched against the bubblegum stuck on the metal. It was stubborn. So damn stubborn.

The way Sephiroth looked at him made Cloud feel like he was about to be swallowed whole in those eyes. It was something that Cloud had never really experienced before, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

And then someone opened up Sephiroth's door from the other side.

Cloud's eyes were drawn immediately from Sephiroth to another slightly familiar and only a little less terrifying face. Genesis Rhapsodos.

Cloud was pretty sure that, if SOLDIER didn't work out for Genesis, he probably would do just fine as a model or actor or singer, something creative. He had that flare to him that made every eye draw towards him, making him always the center of attention...

Yet it wasn't. Cloud only remembered later, but Zack, Sephiroth, and Genesis had been staring only at him.

Awkward.

But no, if it ended there, Cloud wouldn't have had such a shitty day. No, no. It was what Genesis did after that made Cloud's day so... off.

Shit.

Genesis had a flare for the dramatic, yes, so when he pushed himself past Sephiroth and his moogle cup (why was Genesis in Sephiroth's apartment, Cloud wasn't sure, and why did Sephiroth have that cup? Really...) Cloud should not have been surprised.

He was surprised when the auburn-haired man saddled up to him and pushed him against Zack, who then hit the wall behind him. The auburn-haired man leaned forward and Cloud could see the flecks of green in his blue eyes and smell mint on his breath.

"Well, hello there," Genesis said with a smirk. Cloud could feel Zack tense behind him. "What're you doing sneaking out of Zack's room?"

"Sir, I wasn't sneaking, sir." Cloud could feel the perspiration beginning to build on his forehead. He could smell the man's perfume, deep and woody with a spicy hint of apple. "I... I..."

Genesis leaned even closer, and Cloud leaned further back into Zack. "Oh, Puppy. Naughty, naughty. Sneaking in little chocobos into your room... Maybe we should tell Angeal. Let him take care of this with a little bit of newspaper..."

"Gen, you're scaring him," Sephiroth responded demurely, "just leave them alone."

"It's not like that," Zack squawked, more like a chocobo than Cloud could pull off. "He just couldn't get home on time last night, that's all. He slept on the couch."

But Genesis leaned even closer now and Cloud could even smell a hint of something like cinnamon on Genesis's breath, under the mint. Was he—

Genesis's mouth was descending down and Cloud did the only thing he could think of—

_Crack._

It was instinct. After having gotten into so many fights with other kids when he was younger, Cloud's body reacted without thought. It was either that or get the crap beat out of him on a regular basis. Really, if Genesis had looked at his file, like Cloud was sure the man was doing right now as he waited for his nose to heal, then he would have known. Cloud sucked at a lot of things, but thinking on his feet (or reacting without thinking, he thought sourly) was definitely not an issue.

So, Cloud headbutted him.

Hard.

The General made a pained grunt and reeled back, away from Cloud, and Cloud could only yell out a "Sorry sir, so sorry!" before Zack grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked him down the hall at a break-neck speed.

"Zack! Stop!" Cloud yelled after they ran down at least three floors and there was no hint that the SOLDIER was running after them.

Zack slowed his run to a jog and then, finally, stopped. Cloud could feel a stitch in his side, and he grabbed at it with one hand, the other hand fumbling out to the wall. He could barely keep himself up.

"Oh, man, I can't believe you did that, Cloud. Genesis loves his nose." Zack was smiling though, only a little out of breath. "He can be a bit nasty in the morning. Best we run and handle it later. And you don't want to be late, right Cloud?"

Cloud felt his knees buckle and if not for Zack catching him, he would have eaten the ground.

Maybe that would have been better.

Cloud sighed and looked at his finger, digging into the gum. They were gunna kick him out of the program, weren't they? He flicked the gum off and kicked the locker closed.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

"Stop moving, you'll only make it worse," Sephiroth deadpanned as he pushed a bag of frozen green peas against Genesis's face, enjoying the sound Genesis made more than he would admit to the other man. However, he was sure that the smirk was evidence enough of his feelings. "He definitely managed to give you a good whack."

"Yush," Genesis said. "Is it bwoken?"

Sephiroth lifted up the bag and looked at his lover's bruised face. His nose seemed to be straight, and he gently ran his finger over the bridge. "I think you just managed to bruise it up. You shouldn't try to make moves on Zack's friend without expecting to get a little banged up."

"Skittish wike a chocobo, twoo," Genesis mumbled and pulled the bag of peas away from Sephiroth. He put them over his nose, partially for the coldness and also to hide his frown.

"Zack said he was skittish. Just because kissing cadets is something that worked with Zack—"

"Zwack didn't hib me," he grumbled, but Sephiroth tapped one finger against the bag, enough to make Genesis howl.

"Angeal didn't let him, remember?" Sephiroth grabbed his moogle coffee mug, the one Zack got for all of them, and took a sip as he folded his other hand in the crease of his elbow. "And I remember you didn't try to kiss him until the second meeting."

Genesis could be such a child, sometimes, Sephiroth thought as he swirled the coffee around his cup. This entire thing was absolutely insane. It was childish. It was ludicrous. It was the exact kind of hare-brained scheme Genesis and Zack would come up with.

"So, instead of introducing yourself like a normal human being, you decided that attempted sexual assault was a good idea?"

"No," Genesis pulled down the bag and scowled. "Wasn't gunna do awybing."

Sephiroth couldn't help but roll his eyes and put the moogle mug down on the table.

"Like you didn't do anything to me?"

It had been Genesis, first. Sephiroth knew that Genesis and Angeal were more than friends since they first introduced themselves. Genesis had been far too attached to Angeal, way too jealous of the silent albeit strong relationship Sephiroth and Angeal began. At first, Sephiroth thought that Genesis hated him; after all, he would start fights and purposely goad the silver-haired man at every turn. It took some time and some long conversations to realize that no, this was Genesis's way of staking claim on Angeal.

It happened one day in the training room. It was all three of them fighting, and mid-parry Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's hair and kissed him, hard, with tongue and blood.

Sephiroth hadn't known what to do, and dropped his sword straight down on Genesis's foot. Thankfully, the metal guard was good enough to keep all of Genesis's toes attached to his foot.

Angeal had just looked at the two of them and said, "So this means no more ranting about one another to me?" before laughing and holstering his sword.

Zack came later. It was a surprise to Sephiroth when Angeal brought the teenager home with him. He had been only sixteen, but was strong and independent and so very intuitive. In fact, Sephiroth would put money on it that Zack assumed he would be part of the group even before Sephiroth and Genesis met him. That was why, when Genesis kissed him on their second meeting, Zack took it all in stride.

Things were... complicated after that. Sephiroth couldn't lie; the addition of Zack made things a little difficult at first. It was an adjustment. In the beginning, Angeal and Zack were lovers almost exclusively. Sephiroth didn't fault Zack; it was his first love, his first experience with another person. He need the time that Angeal had given to Genesis and Sephiroth when it began. And then, Angeal had worked himself in with strong arms and Sephiroth knew that it worked.

With Zack, Genesis had been jealous. Oh, so jealous. The Puppy was just a plaything for Angeal, Genesis had ranted and raved until Sephiroth had to physically restrain the other man from running into Angeal's apartment to tear his lover's arms off Zack. They both knew better; Zack was no more of a plaything than Sephiroth was.

And they had talked through it, in the end. And, after a round of fucking that left both sore for days, they pulled Angeal to the side. Of course, Zack needed time... but if Angeal wanted to leave...

But he hadn't, and it only took a few months for Zack to warm up to the idea after admitting to Sephiroth drunkenly that yes, Zack joined the army partially because he wanted to see Sephiroth naked.

To be fair...

Most people did.

But now, Zack had Cloud... and Cloud was someone that Sephiroth found absolutely fascinating.

Of course, he read the file. He read the file the first time Zack mentioned off-handedly that he was going to have lunch with a new cadet who he thought showed a lot of promise. Sephiroth didn't understand at first; the records showed a mediocre performance and—dare he say it— subpar mental health records.

But then he saw Cloud and understood what Zack meant when he said there was something... there was just something about him.

Sephiroth wanted to call it dumb luck, but after watching the blond throw an opponent across the training room after the other boy tried to grab him by the hair at the back of his neck, he knew it was more.

Cloud Strife fought like a rabid dog, or, if the simulations in the VR room were correct, like a rabid Nibel Wolf. They were very beautiful creatures, but oftentimes their young would be sickly until the mako built up in their systems. This didn't mean they were weak pups; no, on the contrary. A Nibel Wolf was most dangerous when it was vulnerable, when it was scared and afraid.

Genesis was lucky Cloud Strife didn't rip out his throat the way a true Nibel Wolf would have.

Genesis balefully glanced at Sephiroth once more before the SOLDIER walked around the island kitchen counter Genesis had sat down on and into his bedroom, flicking on the light. His room was big enough for an orgy—kind of the point, Sephiroth thought as he looked over the wide expanse of bed. He had upgraded right after Zack joined their group; he was tired of getting kicked halfway off the bed every night.

Sephiroth padded across the floor and grabbed hold of the little box on his desk, bringing it with him as he left the room switching off the light on his way out.

Genesis was still in the same position he had been left in, and for that Sephiroth was lucky. The last thing he wanted was Genesis leaving the apartment with the bruises forming on his nose. Really, there were enough rumors around the office about their proclivities since no one knew of any of their ex-girlfriends or lovers. This led to rampant assumptions, and with that... really, having a busted nose would be no good.

Sephiroth put the box on the table and lifted the top, the materia glowing and lighting up the entire kitchen.

"You don't need a FullCure, do you?" Sephiroth asked as he fingered through the materia, waiting until his fingers came to a dark green orb that felt like a warm spring day.

"No."

"Then hold still."

Genesis did not move as Sephiroth slowly grew out the magic, allowing the soft green tendrils to reach out and lick Genesis's face. The beginnings of the bruising disappeared with Genesis only sighing in response.

"Well, the good news is that you will survive." Sephiroth smiled.

"However, my dignity is shattered." Genesis reached up to touch his nose, and Sephiroth knew from the way that Genesis made no insult or further comment that it was good enough. "But now the little Chocobo will no doubt be even more skittish."

"Then you shouldn't have tried to kiss him."

"Yes, well... maybe not my most suave moment," Genesis agreed, "but you can't deny that seeing him coming out of Zack's room made you a little..."

"Jealous? No, Genesis. That is your forte, not mine." Sephiroth knew that Genesis was prone to reacting without thinking things through, but really...

"Either or, I will have to fix this..."

Sephiroth hummed in agreement and reached for his coffee cup, sighing when he looked down into the emptiness. More coffee. He really, really needed more coffee.

Genesis looked to him, And Sephiroth could see that there was something on his mind, even before he managed to say anything. "Genesis, whatever you are thinking about, no."

"You haven't even heard my plan."

"It is a no."

"But you haven't listened to anything yet. Just— let's say that perhaps the Puppy hasn't explained things to Cloud yet. Let us say that instead, we pursue him—"

"This really doesn't sound like a good idea." Sephiroth turned and placed his coffee cup down on the table, pocketing his materia with the other hand. He reached for the pot and poured more coffee into the cup, the steam wafting up in slow circles. Quickly he mixed in a fair splash of cream and two heaping spoonfuls of sugar.

"Nonsense," Genesis said as he jumped up from his seat on the counter and threw the bag of peas into the sink just a little too hard, enough to make the bag explode. "Never much liked peas anyway," Genesis muttered as Sephiroth stared down into his new cup of coffee, watching the peas bobbing in the milky liquid.

Sephiroth sighed and reached into the hot liquid, grabbing a pea between his fingers. He flicked it into the sink. "I am aware."

"So, we pursue the Chocobo, but I wonder... how would be bring him into the fold? Especially if Zack hasn't introduced the idea to him... Perhaps we should..." Genesis tapped one finger against his lips, a devious smile spreading from one corner of his mouth to the other. "Oh, yes. Call Angeal. I have an idea."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Genesis was not impressed by the others. Couldn't they see how simple the plan would be? The blond was mesmerizing, and really, he would fit in perfectly with the quartet. A quintet... it would be sublime. And yet, from the frown on Angeal's face, he could see that the idea was going to be a little more difficult to get through than any of the other ideas he had come up with in the past.

"I am doing it whether you let me or not."

"Then I will tie you up and send you off to Junon."

"Oh, don't even joke. You know you would never send me away."

"Don't tempt me."

"Oh, posh," Genesis laughed. "But truly, let's consider it a bet—I will make Cloud Strife fall in love with me first. I will get him to join our group."

"The only thing you will get is another busted nose," Sephiroth remarked and then looked at Angeal, who stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

Genesis tsked and looked between Angeal and Sephiroth for a moment before throwing his hands up in frustration. There was only one thing that Genesis could do... offer something... "Let me enjoy this. Sephiroth, I bet you an entire year worth of that expensive Wutaian coffee you love so much-"

"But I can just buy that for myself—"

The auburn-haired man held up his hand to stop Sephiroth from continuing, "And I promise to allow you to do whatever you want, for a week."

Sephiroth leaned in closer, just a little. "A year. And it even means that you won't be allowed to think up any more crazy ideas like this."

"A month. And if you lose, you have to let me top."

Genesis watched Sephiroth's eyes widen fractionally before turning to slits. Oh, yes... Sephiroth on his back. It had only happened once, and Genesis had been so drunk he could barely remember it.

"Once."

Oh, definitely not acceptable. Genesis looked over to Angeal who was all but ready to start smacking his head into the table. "As many times as I want. For a month."

Sephiroth always preferred topping. It was something in his character, Genesis guessed. He didn't understand why; Genesis loved both the top and the bottom. But, this was something that bothered him for a long time and he really, really wanted it.

Plus, it meant that they would be adding the little Chocobo into the collection.

"A week."

Genesis sighed. "Two weeks. And a month if I can get him into my bed in a week."

At this, Sephiroth barked out a laugh. "Oh, that will never happen, Genesis. You're good, but you aren't that good."

"That's not what you said last night," Genesis purred and pushed Sephiroth against the island countertop, putting his thumbs through the other man's belt buckles. The black pressed pants rubbed deliciously against Genesis's fingers. He leaned forward and rested his nose on Sephiroth's throat, nipping at the skin he could see.

"Deal."

Genesis looked up into Sephiroth's eyes. The General was looking down at him with a small smile, which was when Angeal finally cut in.

"There is a little problem with your little bet."

Genesis and Sephiroth swiveled their heads to Angeal, who was still frowning.

"Did none of you think that Zack and I talked about this?"

"What's the problem?"

Angeal looked from Genesis to Sephiroth and then back to Genesis. "Zack says Cloud is straight."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out!

"Cloud, I promise he won't have you killed."

"Getting killed is only half the problem, Zack. I'm more worried about getting thrown out of the army. Then, _after_ I'm crawling around the Sector Seven slums they'll have me killed."

Cloud slumped down across the bench, trying his best not to look at Zack's face. He didn't, no—couldn't— possibly understand where Cloud was coming from. He was one of the best SOLDIERs in the program. Everyone loved him and worshiped him, near and far. No one would ever threaten to take away his sword.

But Cloud? Especially after what he had done?

"Make sure that if they send my things back to my mom that you get rid of my porn for me." Cloud made sure to look into Zack's eyes when he said this. "You have to promise me that. As a guy to another guy, she'll already be heartbroken. She definitely doesn't need to see any of that."

Really, she definitely didn't need to see any of _that_.

"So you're saying I can root through your porn and take whatever's there?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Fine. Not sure we've got the same tastes, but you can do whatever you want with it."

"Any nudie mags shoved under your bunker?"

"Oh, screw you too, Zack."

Zack leaned over to run his fingers through Cloud's hair. "Don't worry so much. I promise the General isn't going to kill you for fucking up his nose."

Cloud only groaned, smacking away Zack's outreaching arm. "I still.... I can't believe I did that. I can't believe you didn't let me apologize, either."

Zack shrugged and plopped back down into his seat, swiping the gelatin dessert from Cloud's tray. He pulled off the top and flicked it toward Cloud. "It'll be fine. You don't know them like I do. Genesis'll probably get a laugh out of it when his nose is fully healed up. I promise on my honor as SOLDIER that I won't let him kill you."

"Or kiss me," Cloud muttered under his breath.

If Zack heard, he didn't say anything.

"And anyway, you've got your Mako tests coming up soon. Can't have you getting your head cut off before those. Word through the compound is that Hojo's got orders to use a new mako serum. It should be better for those who didn't grow up bathing in Mako-tainted water."

Cloud snorted. "The one thing I have a little advantage with and I can't even use it anymore."

"Hey, what? What am I if not an advantage? My entire purpose in life is to make everything easier for the people around me. C'mon, Cloud. I want you to use me."

"I swear... fine, Zack. Fine. I promise I'll use you."

Zack laughed, and honestly it was more of a comforting feeling than Cloud wanted to admit. After the horrible morning he had, the terror of seeing the Generals in normal civvies while still holding themselves with the grace of Shinra's best-kept killers.... well, it was hard for Cloud to think of anything other than getting repeatedly run through with swords. And cracking the Red Demon's nose?

Then... the hush descended across the cafeteria and Cloud knew that no, Zack was very wrong in his assumption that Genesis Rhapsodos would have any ounce of humor in the situation.

"Private Strife. A word. _Now_."

Zack's eyes went wide as Genesis barked out the order from the doorway of the cafeteria, and Cloud didn't want to look at the General. He didn't want to breathe, to move, to call attention upon himself. He wanted to crawl right under the table and never come out again.

But instead, Cloud jumped to his feet and saluted down the ten meters. "Sir!"

"I said now, Cadet. Not when your feet have remembered how to walk."

Some of the other cadets snickered, but most were dead silent. It wasn't every day that something like this happened. Something like... something like the most terrifyingly monster clad in red decided to make it his life's mission to murder a single cadet.

But today was that day, and Cloud Strife was the enemy.

"Shit, Cloud... I...."

"Stuff it, Zack," Cloud said from the side of his mouth as his legs jiggled underneath him. There were no places he could possibly run to; the only door was right where he was being called to by General Rhapsodos.

The only other one that he could think of was the one in the back near the kitchens, but that would involve having to jump over the buffet and, well... he'd seen what happened when people messed with the cooks. Sergeant Quina Quen had smacked one poor recruit so hard with her spoon that the kid was in the infirmary for three days and a permanent wince whenever he came into the cafeteria.

Still, it was a better option than Genesis Rhapsodos.

 _Anything_ was better than Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Genesis, come on man—this doesn't have to—"

"Puppy, I didn't call your name. Please remain seated until you are called for."

Another smattering of snickers at the nickname some of the SOLDIER Firsts had picked up on when talking about Zack, but otherwise.... Cloud was pretty sure that he could have heard a pin drop.

 _My mother didn't birth a coward,_ Cloud thought as he pushed himself up from the seat and stood straight-backed as he made his way forward and toward the General.

"Sir, about this morning... I'm sorry, sir."

Genesis had changed out of his normal clothes and into his standard leather jacket and trousers. This was, if nothing else, convinced Cloud that he was definitely going to die. He wouldn't have put on his war clothes if he was just going to give Cloud a few demerits.

The closer he got, the closer it reminded him of the moment that morning where Genesis had been so close that he could smell the cinnamon under his breath, and Cloud really, really, _really_ did not want to get that close again. It was more than uncomfortable and made something in his stomach roll. Too much, way too much.

Did none of these people ever hear about privacy? A personal bubble?

Thankfully it seemed that any injury to the General's face had been taken care of before coming down to the cafeteria. Something in Cloud told him this had to do with the pride thing that Zack had been talking about before, though he couldn't exactly remember when. Sometimes Zack talked about the other First Class SOLDIERs like Cloud was friends with them. Sometimes it almost felt like he had lied vicariously through Zack, and it would take something like this to remember that for all the things he had heard about the higher-ups in Shinra, he really didn't know them at all.

And they certainly didn't know _him_.

"Cadet Strife, I had a look through your files. It seems that you are rather adapt with a fire spell."

Cloud winced. That... that hadn't been one of his proudest moments. None of this—leaving Nibelheim, moving to Midgar, joining the Shinra Army, trying to get into SOLDIER—had been a good idea.

Using the Fire materia in the training room after having Shervers try and grind his teeth into the mats had been one of the really bad decisions, though. He had burned a hole straight through the roof.

"You were able to manage a Fire 3. Quite impressive."

Cloud only straightened his back further.

"Actually, that materia? It was one of mine. From my personal collection, on loan to the Academy. You can imagine my disappointment when it was returned to me in pieces."

"Sir—"

"Oh, don't 'Sir' me, please. 'Sir' was my father..... and I assure you that I am not my father." Genesis's mouth pulled into a deep smirk. "In many, many ways. But alas," Genesis said and he flicked away a strand of hair from his face. It fell back into the same position, but Genesis did not reach up to move it again, "As I was saying. Very valuable. Priceless, really. Lots of sentimental value; it was the first Fire I ever mastered."

And then Genesis did the most terrifying thing Cloud had ever seen.

He smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a softly glowing green orb. He tossed it toward Cloud, who was very lucky to manage to catch it.

"This was the materia that was born from it. As you can seen, it's barely used. Now, chop chop. We haven't all day. You have your nightly guard duties at 22:00, right?"

What.

"Uh, yes?"

"Yes....?"

"Sir?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear a word I said? I swear, in one ear and out the other. Call me Genesis, Cadet Strife."

Cloud gulped. "Uh.... yes, General Genesis?"

"Well... it's better than 'Sir.' I'll just have to beat that out of you as well."

Cloud wasn't sure if the beating was serious, but... even if it wasn't.... what was he supposed to do? What did the General want from him?

"Si—General Genesis.... a question?"

Genesis shook his hand in a vague gesture. "Make it quick."

"What am I doing?"

Genesis's smile only widened. "Oh, Cadet. You and are are going to train until you master that materia. Usually it takes a few months, but I think with a little tough love you can do it much, much faster."

Someone, Cloud was pretty sure it was was Zack, squawked from behind them.

Oh. Shit.

Genesis snapped his fingers. "Let's go, Cadet.... No. Since you and I will be quite intimately connected until this matter is resolved, I think... I think I'll call you Cloud. Okay, Cloud?"

Cloud only nodded his head once, which seemed to be enough for Genesis to pop his shoulders up and turn on his heel.

"Then let's go, _Cloud_. So much to do and so very, very little time to do it."

Cloud was so, so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Cloud... Just what has the Puppy so interested in you?"

Cloud wiped the sweat from his brow, feeling a weakness building just under his skin. He knew what it was—the human body only had so much magic, and he was almost completely tapped out. It only took five Fire spells, but the sweat already pooling down his face and into the band of Zack's standard-issue skivvies he had borrowed earlier that morning told him that there wasn't much more he was going to survive. It wouldn't be long until Cloud was unconscious from over-using his magic.

It hadn't been as bad as it could have been, that much Cloud was sure of. When he had been pulled inside the magic training rooms, he had expected that Genesis Rhapsodos would have had him on his ass in less than ten seconds. He would have kind of deserved it, too. Even if the bruise was gone, no doubt it should have been there. Cloud knew what his headbutts did to people's faces.

But Genesis Rhapsodos had almost been, well... Kind. And that?

That was scarier than if he had killed Cloud.

"I don't know, General," Cloud managed to sigh out as he tightened his fingers around the Fire materia. He tried pulling out one more strand of the flame, but it felt like smoke around his fingers. Cloud paused, looking down into his hands. "I guess... I'm funny?"

Genesis laughed, and Cloud wished that he hadn't. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

"I'm sure you are, Cloud. But for now.... can you manage another spell?"

Maybe, if he was lucky, Cloud would be able to set off one more good flame before completely running out of energy and willpower. Another part of Cloud hoped that it would come sooner simply so that he wouldn't have to feel the pressure of General Genesis Rhapsodos staring down at him like he was a bug that deserved to be squished.

This was all his fault. Of course, Cloud also wanted to blame Zack, but it was hard to get angry at his friend when he knew the black-haired SOLDIER only meant well. But that meant that the only person Cloud could blame was himself and General Rhapsodos, and Cloud was pretty sure just thinking of the red-haired man would make his punishment so much worse. General Rhapsodos almost seemed like he could read Cloud's mind.

If it hadn't been so creepy, Cloud would have been impressed. But, since it was creepy...

Cloud didn't know if he could. The magic was too far away from his fingers, swirling like crystalized flames. "I... I don't think I can, sir."

Genesis tsked. "Don't look down your nose at the materia. The materia didn't do anything to you."

Cloud blinked up at the General who was inching closer. "I  _ didn't _ ."

"Oh, don't play coy. You and I both know that if you could, you would have already thrown my materia across the room and called it a night."

Cloud tried to keep his face straight, but the older man hit it right on the head. What would it take for Cloud to just stop? For everything to go back to the way it had been when he woke up on Zack's couch earlier that morning? Cloud looked across the room to the mirrored wall, noting how sallow his face looked in the washed-out fluorescent lights.

He should have eaten more pancakes. Should have taken the extra minute or two to jack off in the privacy of Zack's shower. Hell, he could have even decided to try and shave the two stubbly hairs on his chin. Anything that would have kept him busy between the time Sephiroth reached the door and Genesis exited.

What was that about? And did Cloud even want to know?

As he looked up with weary eyes toward his General, Cloud decided that it really, really wasn't.

"I still have guard duty tonight, sir."

Genesis huffed. "Oh, fine. How about this—" Genesis pulled himself as close as he could to Cloud's hunched body, letting two of his fingers reach under Cloud's chin and pull him up. "If you manage one more spell, I'll let you go back to your bunker, and I'll tell Mayoko to swap you to a different shift."

Cloud eyed the General warily. Zack had spoken nothing but nice, kind, things about Genesis Rhapsodos, but there was no reason for Genesis to be kind to him. There was no reason that Genesis Rhapsodos had to go easy on him, either.

And there was certainly no reason for Genesis to do it out of the goodness of his heart, not when Cloud had destroyed the man's mastered Fire Materia.... and had hit him in the face.

No. There had to be something else. There had to be something... untoward.

"Thank you, sir, but... I really should be at my post at 22:00." If he accepted, what would he owe Genesis? What kind of favor would the man call in? What would he hold over Cloud's head? 

Even if Zack trusted him, Cloud didn't. Something was up. 

Genesis waved his hand. "If you insist, but at least try it. Just once." 

If Cloud didn't know better, he would have assumed that there was a teasing tone to the General's voice. He didn't think Cloud could do it. He didn't think Cloud had the power. But Cloud knew that having grown up in a backwater tone next to a Mako Reactor had given him one thing, one good thing. Magic.

Cloud closed his eyes and pulled as much as he could from a place that didn't have a name, but instinctively Cloud knew as  _ his _ . He could feel it from the tips of his toes up to the roots of his hair. It tingled like a cool mist over his skin, and he pulled all of it forward until the magic darted from his fingertips and down into the materia.

The room was silent for a moment, but with a flick of his wrist, the flames smoldered and  _ burned _ . "Like this?" he panted out, looking up to General Rhapsodos.

The man smiled. "You are powerful. I can see what Zack sees in you. He was right—you may not look it, but you can manage six fire spells. Do you know what the average is, Cloud?"

Cloud allowed his arm to fall to the side. "No, sir."

Genesis huffed at his hair and came close to Cloud. For a moment it almost seemed like Genesis would reach out to touch him, but he pulled back at the last moment. "Three. Zack could only manage four."

"How many did you manage?"

Genesis's smile twisted and for a moment he thought the man wouldn't answer, before finally— "Seven." He reached out to take the materia from Cloud, but Cloud found his fingers twisting around the ball.

"Wait."

"You think you can make seven? You already look like you'll fall asleep on your feet. It would be better if you didn't push yourself. I'm sure you're quite tired, as is. And I really didn't expect such a display from a mere _cadet_."  

But Cloud pulled his arm back one more time when Genesis reached out. "But... I think I can do it. Can I try?" 

Cloud knew that he wasn't strong, that he was the runt of the cadets. He wasn't as smart or muscled, and he definitely wasn't going to be winning any awards. He wasn't made like the others. But if he had this, if he had magic that impressed Genesis Rhapsodos, then that.... maybe he wasn't going to be sent home.

Maybe he really could survive this.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you."

He was already tired, his hands already feeling the pins and needles biting into his nerves. But Genesis hadn't thrown him out of the program yet, then this would.... he would have to prove himself. He needed to be better. 

It was weaker than the last, but it was there. Cloud watched the flames lick up his fingers and when he jerked his hand to the ground, the fire coalesced in a ball of flames before flickering out on the metal floor below. He couldn't continue to stand, though, and Cloud found himself falling to his knees, gripping the materia to keep it from shattering like the last one.

"Well, look at that. I think, more than magic, you are quite the stubborn one." 

Cloud tried to focus on Genesis's words, but he found himself listing forward. He was going to eat the damn mat, sure, but he had done it. He had managed seven fire spells in one go. 

Luckily, Genesis was there to catch him. It was surprising that the General even tried, considering what a mess Cloud had done to the man's face earlier in the day. But here they were, in the silent training room, and the Red Demon of SOLDIER was holding him up. And despite how hard Genesis's coat looked, it was surprisingly soft against Cloud's face.

"Whoa, there. This would be magical exhaustion. Chipper up, take this."  

Cloud could barely keep his eyes open, and he nearly went cross-eyed when Genesis pushed his head back from his coat and pressed something against his mouth. For a moment Cloud panicked until he felt the ever-noticeable taste of ether on his tongue. The sickly-sweet syrup slid down his throat and Cloud nearly vomited it back up, but Genesis's other gloved-hand was pressed against his throat, gently massaging the skin.

"There, there. You did very well. Just don't get sick on me—I can take a head to the nose, but I would probably have to dismember you if you threw up anywhere near me. I don't  _ do _ vomit, Cloud."

Cloud wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh, but he did manage a small chuckle as the ether began working. It was so weird, but it almost felt like Genesis was running his fingers through Cloud's hair. He should have been more creeped out by General Bad Touch, but Cloud was able to do seven spells.

"C'mon, up. You should go back to your bunker. I'll make sure to let the Puppy know that I haven't murdered nor molested you." 

"I have to go to guard duty."

Genesis pulled him up to his feet, extracting the Fire materia from Cloud's hands. "I already spoke with your CO. Do you think I'm a monster, leaving the poor cadet to fall asleep on duty after being drained of magic?" 

Cloud bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from giving the truthful answer.

Genesis patted Cloud on the shoulder. It seemed  _ wrong _ somehow, but there was a euphoric feeling bubbling inside of Cloud's stomach that overpowered any other feelings. 

"Best to not answer that, would you agree?" He gave one last pat before tilting his head toward the door. "Off with you. Meet me here tomorrow, three-thirty, sharp. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What did I say about Sir?"

"Yes, Genesis."

Cloud felt a little strange as he walked out of the training rooms, but he was alive and he wasn't thrown out of the program.... and he had equaled Genesis Rhapsodos on the number of fire spells he could do at one time.

Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up.

 

* * *

 

"You lied."

Genesis turned toward the other end of the training room, staring at the mirrors that took up the entire wall. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Why would you say that, Sephiroth?"

The intercom above his head buzzed for a moment before Sephiroth's voice monotoned a simple, "You told him seven." 

Genesis raised one eyebrow at the mirror, folding his arms in front of himself. "And?"

"If I remember correctly, you could only manage six."

Genesis couldn't help but make a face. "What can I say. I needed to know if I was right. And, I  _ was _ ."

"This doesn't mean you'll win the bet," Sephiroth remarked. 

At that, Genesis uncurled his hand and tossed the Fire materia into the air. "You say so, but you seem to be forgetting something, dearest." 

When Sephiroth did not answer, Genesis continued on, "You see.... while you were sitting away in your little box, watching us, I was with Cloud. And, I have a second date—"

"This was not a date. This was you strong-arming a cadet into additional practice."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "May-ko, Mah-ko. I get to meet the cute Chocobo tomorrow. And you? You haven't even said hello." With that Genesis turned on his heel, giving a half wave to the mirror behind him. "A week, Sephiroth. Just watch."


End file.
